onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bayan
Bayan is a pirate who appeared in the second TV special and is the main villain of the special. His only named subordinate is his second-in-command, Zap. Appearance Bayan is a tall, slim man with a long face and a square chin. He has ice blue, wavy hair with a blond wisp sticking out. He wears a long, white coat, with a purple collar and a red bow, whose inside layer is pink. Inside his coat he sports a white frilly shirt. He also has white flare pants and white boots, as well. He seems to be wearing lots of rings, too. Personality Bayan is very arrogant and greedy, seeing that he doesn't hesitate to kill in orded to gain treasure. He is also willing to control others and make them fight against their friends and control children to get what he wants. Abilities and Powers Bayan is a very weak person, since he didn't put up a fight at all against the Straw Hat Pirates and was completely defeated. Bayan has an ability to control people's actions by having his pirate crew sing a song in chorus fashion. Using it he manipulated Amanda to reveal the treasure map etched on her back and also made Luffy attack the Straw Hats. History Past Before Amanda and her siblings were captured by Zap, Bayan and Amanda's father were both searching for a magnificent treasure. When Amanda's father found it, Bayan betrayed him and fatally wounded him, leaving him with only enough strength to return home and pass the location of the treasure on to his children. Bayan and his crew then continuously hunted for the treasure, and Zap eventually captured Amanda and her younger siblings. Zap also captured Maccus and Bonney along the way, who Amanda struck a deal with to escape. After losing the children, Bayan became very frustrated with Zap and forced him and his crew to search for Amanda for about a month. Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! After finding the island, Bayan had Zap capture Amanda, but he captured Monkey D. Luffy as well, who was launched onto Zap's ship while in a deep sleep. Bayan could control people's actions by having his pirate crew sing a song in chorus fashion which is how he got Amanda to reveal the treasure map etched on her back and made Luffy attack his own crew. His plan is thwarted, however, when Usopp shoots his new sleeping pellets that he and Chopper invented into his crew's mouths while they are singing, knocking them out. When he goes to find out what happened to Zap, Bayan finds himself on the receiving end of a Straw Hat seven-way group attack. Major Battles *Bayan vs. Amanda's father (unseen) *Bayan, his pirate choir, and Monkey D. Luffy (being controlled) vs. Ussop and Tony Tony Chopper *Bayan vs. The Straw Hat Pirates Trivia *Bayan's name can mean many things. Following his music theme, it can refer to the larger drum of a tabla set, a Russian accordion, or a mythical Slavic bard. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Musicians Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Hypnotists Category:Episode Special Characters